We Are Legend
by lpowell
Summary: 3 years after a deadly cure is given to those who need it the most, Tris Prior is left behind with her father and brother, in a deserted New York city. She and her family are set to find a cure, but after Tris finds other survivors the course of her fate will change her and her family forever. (Crossover- I am Lengend, Divergent)
1. Epilogue

**I really wanted to do this story for a while now, and now i have decided to do something about it! I hope you guys like it and give me some opinion about what you think about this.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was 13 years old when doctors discovered a cure for cancer. They had been working on this for some time, my father helping them. Some didn't believe it. I didn't believe it too. It was impossible at first, but they did it. A cure meant that my mother would be okay, that the cure would save her. The doctors described it as altering how cancer works; changing it to help you instead of kill you. It would make you healthy again, it wouldn't kill you. I never fully understood what that meant. Everyone just told me that it would save mom.

Dr Robert Neville was the one who found the discovery, and has changed the world, as we know it. My father were one of the few people to watch the spectacular event, watching someone who was going to die of cancer, a young boy immediately look healthy and well again. They had trailed 10,000 people for the cure, and all survived it. It was a peaceful few months, knowing soon that mom would be alive and well. New York seemed to be a safe haven for a while, people coming from all around the world waiting for the cure to be used for loved ones. But then reports that it changed the human completely broke out.

It made humans into mutants, changing the human completely. We watched the news that day, looking at the boy my father saved, change overnight into a freaky mutant. They were similar to vampires in a way. Came out in the dark, drank blood, killed those who were well. Before the outbreak come out, the wealthy and those who were needed left the city, leaving those who didn't even know that this was happening alone to die.

My father was asked to leave, to leave the city and be safe from the outbreak but he stayed. He wanted to help his friend, Dr Robert to find a cure for the cure they created. We stayed with him. We were a family who never left each other no matter what.

Many made it out of New York, others like my family didn't. We were left to die in a city that wasn't going to be liveable sooner or later. My family was left to fight for ourselves, starved and grieving for our mother, who died a few weeks later due to the lack of medical support.

The army didn't help those who stayed. They left New York like everyone else did. They left us to die.

We were left to survive on our own. With nothing but what the city left behind. Three years later we are still fighting, still trying to fight those mutants who threaten to kill us.

Those who are left have fought for 3 years, and will keep fighting to stay alive in this ruined world. My brother and my father are my only family left, and they will keep fighting with me.

We will keep fighting, keep fighting for a cause and a cure.

My name is Tris Prior, and I will be remembered.


	2. Chapter 1- Outside

**Please tell me what you think of this.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

The blinding light came through my room, making me squint. I groaned and threw the pillow at the source. My father laughed before jumping on me. He pulled the sheets off me, making my tidy bed a mess.

"Agh dad go away!" I yelled at him. He rested next to me, smiling at the ceiling. I turned on my side to face him and smile. These were those special moments you saw how real someone could be. He never smiled like this. Before mom died he always smiled happily, because he was happy. He wasn't so much anymore.

Ever since mom died, he always seem to shut himself off from my brother and myself. hiding in his office, looking at our cameras outside.

Over the years, we've been able to get steel doors, shutting out the world around us at night. This prevented those mutants to get inside.

My father rose from his spot and looked back at me. "Time to scout for food" he said before exiting the room.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. My hair was out, in a complete mess. I didn't seem to care about my appearance anymore. No one was around to impress.

Over the years, we haven't seen any other survivors. We scouted for some, hoping for the best, but none seemed to be around. It was like we were the last people in New York.

I looked out my window to bright, shinning light. I smiled at the view before changing into something more appropriate.

I pulled on a white tank top, dark jeans, combat boots, and a green combat jacket. I pulled my messy hair into a pony tail, and exited the room, meeting my brother in the hall way.

He was wearing similar clothing to mine, except he wore the boy versions. He was taller than me, much taller. His messy brown hair was spiking in different directions today. He seemed to have something different everyday.

"Caleb" I greeted him before descending down the staircase.

"Beatrice" he greeted back. I turned around and poked my tongue out at him. I liked being called Tris. Tris was a way better name then Beatrice.

We both walked into the kitchen, startled to find my dad with a really big gun. It was also pointed at us.

"Sorry kids, didn't mean to scare you" he laughed at us. it seemed a little forced to my liking, and guessing by the look on Caleb's face, he thought so too.

"Where are we going today dad?" I asked him. We always left through the day. Trying to find any decent food. But we were running low on meat, so lately we've been trying to find any animal with meat on them.

"Times Square" he answered back. I looked at Caleb who seemed as confused as I felt. We never been that far out of our zone before. We always stayed close to the house, in case something happened.

"I know, we haven't been that far out before, but we've scouted all the areas here. We need new things. We need Food Tris" he told me, before exiting the kitchen and leaving for the front door. We followed him, locking everything up, and jumped into the car behind him.

I always liked going outside. The fresh air always seemed to be the best part. Inside, stuck, suffocating in there. But when we went out, I could breathe again. I also liked the city.

I wasn't what it was like 3 years ago. 3 years ago there would be people, a lot of people around. Walking, talking, doing anything. But the streets were deserted now. Trees and grass overgrown in the road, and sidewalks. Even across the buildings. Most of the buildings were also broken due the mutants moving around so much.

We were safe now, as it was daylight. They only came out at night. I put down the window and stuck my head out of the car.

The wind wiped through my hair, making my eyes water. I smiled and closed my eyes. If I closed them I could imagine all those people again. walking around New York like people should.

But when I open them, all I see is overgrown plants, broken buildings and lost dreams. My dad didn't understand how the cure didn't work. He wanted to fix it, but he couldn't. we've been trying for years now. Going to his lab, testing it on those mutants. Well, he has.

He didn't like us seeing them. He thought it would make us scared of the outside world forever. But we didn't feel scared. At least I didn't.

After some time, we make it too time square. Yeah, this was weird. He stopped the car right in front of were all those big billboards used to be. I looked up and saw how they still worked. They flashed different ads.

Coke Cola, Wicked, The Lion King. This was were New York was alive. I must had been staring for a while, because I feel someone shake me from my daydream.

"C'mon Tris, lets go" my brother told me. I nodded and followed them. I went to grab my gun from the car, as well as my bag. I followed them to the stands, and stopped as soon as I saw what they wanted.

There was a deer, straight ahead. Just looking at it made my tummy grumble. I pulled my gun up, aiming for a shot. I concentrated, about to pull the trigger, when another gun shot goes off. I pull the gun and look at the source.

My brother had shot at the deer, and missed like usual. I rose a eyebrow at him, questioning his actions. He glared back at me and looked at dad.

He wasn't very happy.

He kept moving forward, to other spots. We followed close behind him, like we usually did. Sometimes we hear screeches from buildings, and stop to listen closer.

We knew they were mutants. It was dark where they lived, so some stay awake during the day, but they never come outside. They would burn.

We kept looking and looking until we reached central park. Everything was overgrown here. It wasn't the clean, nice park it was before.

We split up to scout for food, going in different directions. I looked for what seemed forever before I saw something that surprised me.

A herd of deer's where right up ahead. I dropped down to my knees, and steadied my aim. I squinted through the lens and targeted one deer.

This one seemed the fattiest out all of them. I needed a big one to bring home to dad and Caleb.

I smiled at the thought of dad being proud of me. He would like this a lot.

I looked through the lens again, and shot at the deer. The other ones seemed to be scared and run off, leaving my big, fat, juicy deer behind.

Once I knew it was dead, I run towards it and looked at it. I felt a bit bad about killing this animal, but I needed to eat something other than beef strew from a can.

I tried to drag the deer back to my dad, but it was too damn heavy. I sighed then looked back at where we were supposed to meet. I Could see Caleb there, looking in the other direction.

"Caleb!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to get his attention towards me.

He turned around and saw the big deer I was dragging. He run over to me, quickly and helped me drag the big thing back to the car.

We saw dad drag a deer as well, he looked up and smiled at us. we were going to eat well for quite a while. We tied the deer's to the top of the car, and was about to drive home, when I heard a noise behind me.

I turned around, gun ready, but there was nothing. I told dad and my brother to wait in the car while I investigated the noise.

I followed the source of the sound, turning the corner to a building, but there was nothing. It sounded too big for a animal to make. But there was no one else left here right.

I wanted to investigate the noise, very badly. But my father told me to come back to the car. I sighed and went back, strapped myself in and we drove home.

I looked down the street path again, but saw nothing. When we got home, dad took the deer's outside to cut them into smaller pieces.

I didn't want to watch like Caleb did, so I run to my room. I changed into comfier clothes. Some cute shorts and a singlet. What? I'm aloud cute clothes in this crises.

I sat on the bed and pulled my computer lid up. I hacked into my dads computer system, meaning I could see what was going on outside as well as him. I looked at the different cameras. One showed me my dad, carving the meat off the bone of the deer. I cringed before looking at the camera outside the front of the house.

Something was moving out there. I couldn't tell what is was from the distance, but something was. I looked closer to the screen, hoping I would be able to see clearer.

Then the thing turned to face the camera. I gasped and looked again in disbelief. There was a human boy, standing outside the front of my house. I looked closer again and realised he had friends. I've never seen someone else in 3 years, and this excited me.

I didn't know what happened next, but I pulled on the jacket again, and sprinting down the stairs. I run to the door, and threw it open.

But there was no one outside. I run to the street, looking around for any source of human life, but there was nothing. I sighed and was about to walk back to the house, when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to it and saw, in almost 3 years, another human. He looked at me for some time, like I was at him, before he started to run away.

"Wait! Please wait!" I yelled trying to follow him.

He kept running, but turned around and said 4 words that changed everything at once.

"My name is Four".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 2- Answers

Tris POV

I stood frozen in place, watching 'four' ran to his group. I hadn't seen another human in three years. For three years I believed that we where the only people left in New York, surviving on our own, while their where others doing the same thing.

Maybe my head was playing mind games with me, this wasn't right. We would have seen them around. But we hadn't gone to Time Square before. That's where they probably lived.

I wanted to run and tell my family that this was real, that there where others out there to help us survive in this dying world, but I knew it would take a lot of convincing to do.

Maybe if my dad watched the security cameras, he would see for real, that these people are here with us.

I sprinted into the house, knocking over canned foods and bottled waters, trying to get to the back of the house as quickly as I could.

I got the veranda, watching my dad through away the bones of the deer's.

"Dad! Please come inside! I have something to show you that is going to be hard to believe! Please just follow me!" I shouted at him. He looked up, confused by why I wanted him urgently, but followed me inside.

I quickened my pace, walking past Caleb and into the security room.

"Beatrice! What have I told you about coming in here!" my father yelled at me from the kitchen. I ignored him and tried to find the file from just a couple of minutes ago.

This would give our family hope that we could survive this, and find peace. That's all I ever wanted, to keep my family safe. This was my hope.

Caleb walked in after dad, confused and intrigued with the room. He and I have never been in here before.

"What is going on Tris? What's all this about?" my father questioned. I smiled widely at both of them. This was exciting me beyond hell. This couldn't be real, but at the same time it was. I saw him. I saw Four.

"This is going to be hard to believe. I don't even really believe it myself, but today, when you were cutting the meat, I saw another human". I looked at my father first. He didn't look like he believed me. He stared at me, questioning me. My brother looked shocked.

"How do you know this?" my father asked. Of course he wouldn't believe me. He still doesn't really believe all of 'this' is still happening. He still doesn't believe my mother is dead.

"I talked to him".

"It was a boy?".

"Yes dad, let me explain please", he nodded his head, letting me have my chance to explain everything.

"I hacked into your security cameras so I could also see what was going on outside. Sorry dad. Anyway, I decided to look at them, and I saw a group of teenagers, standing outside the front. I ran after them, hoping to talk to them but most of them had ran away, except for one. His name is Four. That's all I know".

My father looked excited as much as my brother did. They believed me. I laughed and smiled and was excited that they get to see what I witnessed.

I turned to the computers and found the tape playing for around an hour ago. I played and fast forwarded it. I remember it being around 3:30 when I saw him. But when the time came up, the video was just of the outside.

"What? What the hell?" I screamed at the computer. This wasn't right. We watched some more, but nothing happened. I stood there shocked and disappointed. They were here, I saw them with my own eyes. I had seen him, and he saw me. I wasn't dreaming.

"Beatrice…" My father started, pulling me away from the screens. "Maybe you just imagined it. Lets get you out of here, and maybe watch a movie, sounds good?".

I couldn't believe it. My father didn't believe me. I had proof but the video wasn't working. I couldn't understand what happened. I wanted answers.

"C'mon Tris, we can eat some popcorn and stuff" Caleb grabbed my arm, dragging out of the room. I didn't resist him taking me out. I was still shocked with what had happened.

I saw him! He saw me and his name was Four! I saw him. Maybe I didn't. maybe just dreamed of a miracle happening. Maybe 'Four' was just something I made up. I mean, who's name is Four?

I sat down between my father and brother, watching the film, but not really watching it. I was thinking about the whole thing. I saw him. I did and I wanted to know why it hadn't shown of the footage.

Once the movie finished my father prepared dinner, while my brother and I prepared lock up. It didn't take long, but it always seemed hard in a way. Like you were locking yourself up from the outside world, even though it was to keep us alive.

I shut the main door, double checking outside, before shutting it with a steel panel. We closed each window with other steel panels we found around the area. It gave us the best protection from everything.

Once we were done, everything was dark. The sun was our main source of power. Luckily we had a generator. We switched it on, and made our way to the kitchen.

My father was setting the table, setting plates and other things done. We helped him out, like we always did. Dinner always seemed quiet. There wasn't much to talk about. We were always together.

Tonight seemed different though. I stuffed up, they were upset with me. They thought I had saw someone, but I didn't. I was upset too.

After cleaning up, we headed to bed. I got under the covers, just as my dad walked into the room.

"Tris, can I talk to you?" he asked kindly. I smiled and nodded at him. He walked slowly to me, trying not to scare me in a way. He sat right next to me, like he did when I was a kid.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I knew what was coming. He would talk to me about how I imagined the boy and how I was being silly. But that is not what came out of his mouth.

"Being stuck in this hell hole makes you do crazy things, like see things. I used to see your mother, after she died, walking around the house at night. It terrified you kids, back then when u were tiny. You still are but that's not the point. The point is that it gets better, you start to realise things and you start to get better. Beatrice, what happened today wasn't your fault, it was mine. We should have left New York when I was given the offer. It would have saved your mother, and kept you kids out of this mess. I still regret not taking the chance. Its my fault this happened, not yours".

I smiled and him and shook my head. "I know you better than you know yourself dad. You would have stayed anyway, fighting for a cure. That's you. And what we would do is follow you no matter what. And that's what we did. We love you and none of this is your fault, you didn't know the outcome of the medicine. I love you dad, no matter what".

He smiled at me, and did our little thing we would do. He would kiss my head, and I would kiss his check. Symbolising that nothing will change the fact that we love each other.

He walked out of the room, leaving me to think. I had to find a way to get proof. I needed answers. Then I thought of a plan. While they slept, I would sneak down to the computer room and get the answers I need.

I tried to fall asleep after developing the plan, but I was too excited, and so I just stayed awake.

Once I knew my family were asleep, I went quietly to the room. It was strange at night. I could hear those mutants outside, making noises, disrupting everything I knew. This was my only chance to get real answers.

I walked in the room quickly, seeing glowing lights in every direction. I sat at the Mac and started looking. There were other screens in here, but his was the quickest way to do it.

I looked at the file again and checked everything. It looked as if no one had come at all, but I always notice the little things in everything.

There was a time, showing the time of the recording. It starts and 3:29 and jumps to 4pm. Someone had screwed with the footage. But who?

Realisation crossed my face and I knew who did it. Those kids must have tampered with the footage. I laughed and commended them for their work. This was pretty good, but not good enough to slip through my eyes. I smiled and leaned back into the chair.

I had them, and I had proof. Now, I just needed to convince my father that this is happening. There are others with us.


	4. Chapter 3- finding out

**Here is another chapter to this story**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV  
I went to breakfast happier then expected. My brother seemed conflicted to why I was acting like this, but I kept quiet. This was going to be the big reveal today. I would make them consider looking at the footage again, and then show the evidence they both missed. My father walked into the kitchen, looking sleepy and tired. He must have stayed up most of the night. I wonder why?

I smiled throughout the whole meal. They kept looking over at me, considering to say something or just leave me be. But then my brother spoke up.

"Why are you so happy? You kind of messed up yesterday, I don't see how you could…" but my father cut him off.

"Caleb! Tris why are you happy?" my father asked, concern listed across his face. I smiled and leaned on the table, making them seem more wary of my actions this morning.

"I need you to see the footage again". they both looked at each other, realising why I was happy this morning. I was going to prove to them that this is real, and that they need to believe me.

"Tris… what happened yesterday"

"I know what happened yesterday Dad, but you need to see this please". My brother shook his head at me, not giving me a second chance. He looked at dad, glaring at him to say no, to believe him and not me. Me and dad were always close, and if he didn't believe me, that would prove that this world is breaking us apart.

"Why should I?" Dad gave in the slightest bit. I smiled and ran to the room, fully away that he would follow me again, this was his sacred room.

"Beatrice!" he yelled, running after me. I ran into the room and quickly pulled up the file. I turned around and saw both my brother and father angry with me. This was the second time I broke the rules, but I didn't care, this would prove I was right and they were wrong, for once in my life. I could prove I was right.

"I want you to look at the file again" I said and pressed start, I watched there expressions, they both watched bored, waiting for something to happen. When the time skipped, they didn't notice, as I suspected.

"What was supposed to happen Beatrice?" my brother asked me. I smiled and walked towards them. "My dear brother, look at the file again and watch the time".

I pressed play again and watched them again. they both squinted at the screen, watching closely. When the time came, and it jumped, they both looked shocked. I smiled widely and laughed.

"I told you! I told you guys this was real. I came in last night because I knew I didn't imagine them. This is real, they tapered the footage dad, now we just need to find them".

My dad turned his shocked expression to a very happy one. He started to laugh and smile like he never has before.

"Where do you think they are?" he asked eagerly. I smiled and walked out of the room, sitting on the couch.

"I think they live in Time Square. Think about it, we have never gone there before and we find new things, and people. That's where they have to be. And remember, I went to investigate a noise. That was probably one of them".

They believed me. My brother and father believed me that others where with us in this destroyed city. We weren't alone anymore.

"Well then, how about we go scouting for these people, shall we?" my dad stated to laugh again and started collecting gear. I looked over to my brother who was looking at me.

"How do we know you didn't tapered the footage for your own benefit?" I glared at him and walked away. He was being ridicules

once we were all settled in the car, we drove, faster then dad would normally drive. He was excited as I was. My brother still didn't seem convinced about this. I leaned forward from my backseat and reached for the passenger seat.

"Who knows Caleb, maybe you might find the love of your life" I told him. He started to blush but didn't look at me. I leaned back and looked outside. It seemed different today. Clouds.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out today dad, its starting to get dark with clouds. Those monsters might come out".

He didn't listen to me and kept driving although my point was valid. Even Caleb seemed concerned now.

We made it to our destination and got out of the car. The air seemed think, almost chocking in a way. This was the first time I felt scared being outside. It was dark, with the clouds filled with rain.

I looked over at dad who already seemed to be walking away from us. Caleb reached me and explained that dad said to split up.

I nodded and walked away from him. From the safety of our car.

I walked slowly, hearing those monsters yells and screams. I stayed close to the buildings, keeping out of sight, but put my self more in danger of being seen from the inside.

I took a deep breathe in and continued to walk.

I heard movement behind, loudly. I turned around, gun ready and saw something hide. It didn't look human, and it didn't look animal. I felt tears run down my face as I slowly stepped backwards, trying not to make a sound, but stepped on bark.

It snapped in too, and so what hid come out from its hiding spot. For the first time I was face to face with this creature, a mutant. Once a human but not anymore.

I couldn't scream, all I could do was stare in horror at this thing. It started walking towards and my brain activated into motion. I started feeling myself running and so I did.

I ran as fast as I could, jumping over broken wood and brick, dodging signs and small blockages. I heard it behind, screeching, yelling. It seemed to attract more of his friends and now I was being chased by more.

I didn't know where I was at this point just kept running. I saw a corner and turned into it. Just as I turned something grabbed e and pulled me inside.

I thrashed around, trying to remove these hands off me, but one went over my mouth to quiet me. Just as I did, the mutants run past us, thinking that I was still running.

Once they were gone the thing pushed me away and I turned. And I saw Four.

"You do realise screaming isn't going to make them go away, right?" I stared in disbelief at him. He saved my life, he was Four. The very person who changed everything at once.

"You okay?" he ask, concerned. He didn't show much emotion on his face but I could tell with his tone, dad used to do it.

Dad. Caleb. OMG. Were they okay? Did they get ambushed by them? Are they alive?. I started pacing in front of him, concerned about my family.

"Your da and brother are safe, we got them in time as well" he said, and starting walking away. I stood there for a solid 10 seconds before following him through a maze of tunnels.

"We really didn't want to be found" he says to me, as I walk beside him. I look at him and smile.

"Guess that's why your tapered with the footage" I said back. He laughed at me and continued walking in silence. We made it to a big room, with couches, a kitchen, and some doors to which I assume is there bedrooms.

Sitting on the couches were my dad and brother, talking to the other people here. They all seemed to be young, like me and Caleb. I felt a little bad for dad, he was the only parent left here.

I ran to them and hugged them tightly. My father hugged me back and pulled me down on his lap.

"Glad you didn't die out there, I guess you were right before.

I smiled at him and looked around the group. There was 8 of them here. They all seemed a bit mad we were here, but I didn't care. These were people like us in this torn up world.

"So what brings you to our side of town?" I dark skinned girl ask us.

"Chris, be nice. They went through a lot back there" another girl said. She looked nice enough, but when she looked at me, all I could see was death.

"Look I know you guys didn't want to be found, but you shouldn't have followed us, other wise I would never have found you". I told them.

Four seemed to laugh at me. I looked confused, and he saw it. "You never should have come here for you dinner. This is our spot".

I was shocked by this, but quickly recovered with my very quick answer. "Maybe you shouldn't have made yourself known to me. I heard you guys before we left".

They all looked around at each other. They knew it was there fault, and yet they blame it on us.

"Look, we don't want trouble. We just wanted to know if there was others with us here. Now that we have we can leave". my dad said, standing up as if he was ready to leave.

I stood there in disbelief and glared at him until he sat down.

"How bout we make a deal. You guys can come live with us. we have enough space for all of you. In exchange you share you resources and skills".

Four seemed to be the leader of the group, as they all looked at him. I looked too, hoping my deal was enough.

"We should do it" a dark skinned boy said to him. Four looked over at him with looked to kill. He back down immediately from him and looked at me.

It seemed they all were looking at me. I smiled when I realised they wanting to agree, but Four did not.

:Your group agrees Four. By all means come with us guys, your more then welcome. You can stay Four and rot here like a rodent. Your choose". I said to him. He smirk at me and smiled.

"You have a way with words miss Tris".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4- New adaptions

**Sorry for the wait**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

Having 8 other teenagers in the house was strange. Dad set the rules for them. They would each share a room, me and Caleb included. I thought being paired with Christina could be fun, until I realised how annoying she could be. She would not stop going on about how she loved the house, or about her boyfriend Will.

Things seemed to be pretty out of order. The first morning was very difficult. They all seemed flustered and didn't seem to know how to work a toaster. So I was the one making everyone in this house breakfast for the morning. Cooking left over beans and meat in a can seemed okay, but those boys would not stop eating. I was in that kitchen for half an hour cooking these boys food at their request. It seemed as if they forgot whose house this was.

Throughout the morning Christina was unpacking her clothes, and assigning where each of our clothes were placed.

"So my clothes will be on the right side of each draw, and yours on the left!" she squeak.

I watched her the whole time, arms crossed and a scowl on my face. I didn't like sharing my room. This was where I would come to be alone, but now I had someone else in my room, making the peace and quite quiet impossible.

Dad had informed me after breakfast that he was going to teach the boys his hunting skills. I watched them drive off, wishing I could go with them instead of staying in a house full of girls I didn't seem to care much about.

I was second guessing this whole thing. I wanted them here, but at the same time I wanted them to go back where they came from.

"Tris! How do you work the blender again!" I heard Marlene scream from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes before walking into the kitchen, and nearly screamed when I saw what she had done to my beautiful kitchen.

She decided to play around with it, but forgot to put the lid on and obviously turned on the blender, leaving a berry smoothie all over my walls and ceilings.

I held in the curses I was about to throw at her, and smiled before I told her calmly to go get Shauna and Chris to help her clean the kitchen. She nodded slightly and ran off.

I sighed and walked over the smoothie and to the blender, to try and make these girls something to drink, and possibly eat.

By the time they finished the kitchen, I had made each of them a smoothie and the boys had returned with lunch.

I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I saw the meat in there hands. I smiled at them, and watched the Four place the meat in front of me. He looked up at me and smirked.

I my smile turned into a glare when I realised they wanted me to cook them lunch. Four straightened up before looking over at my dad.

"Andrew, you think we could go take a shower before lunch? All that hunting made me sweaty".

Immediately I looked down at his white t-shirt, which was soaked through. I could see his toned body, defined features and everything in between. I looked back at Four who was already looking at me. He raised his eyebrow at me, making sure he knew I was staring.

I huffed before turning to my dad. He smiled at Four and the boys.

"That sounds like a great idea! Tris you don't mind cooking again do you?" he turned to me. I put on a fake smile, letting Four know he hadn't one yet.

"I would love to dad, but the girls and I just tidied the whole house up. We are quiet tired and we just need to rest for a bit. But I heard Four say he would love to cook sometime for us, why don't you now Four?" I said, turning to him with a smirk on my face.

His turned into a glare, and as he was about to speak, my father did.

"That sounds like a good idea. Four you cook, the rest of the boys take a shower and the girls take there nap. I'll get everyone ready in an hour Four!" my dad said smiling at him, before exciting the room with the other boys, leaving me and Four alone.

He smiled at me, before laughing a little. "Fine. You win. But I will get you back for this" he said, a very serious face on. I smiled sweetly at him, before walking past him.

"I'm sure you will".

* * *

I woke up some time later, to Christina laughing at something, followed by something sounding inhuman.

I sat up quickly, and screamed when I saw Will on Christina's bed, playing with her hair.

It wasn't a scared scream, more like a angry scream, because I was angry.

"Jesus Tris, didn't mean to scare you" Will seemed to joke, but stoped smiling when I raised a eyebrow.

"Out. Now!" I yelled at him. He retreated to his room, closing the door. Chris turned to face me, anger written all over her face.

"Why did you do that!" she yelled at me. She crossed her arms at me, making me feel somewhat like a bitch.

"Because I was asleep and you to were rubbing up against each other. You are supposed to do that when your roommate isn't asleep in the next bed!" I yelled back. I stood up, not caring about the singlet and boy shorts I was wearing.

I stomped down stairs, and towards the kitchen. I knew dad would be in there, but forgot about everyone else.

I turned the corner into the kitchen to find everyone sitting down, ready for lunch. I gasped a little when everyone stared at me, but regained focus and crossed my arms.

"Can I please switch my roommate?" I glared at my dad. This was his fault. I didn't ask for him to pair me with her. I got stuck with her.

"Why would I do that?" he asked back, a bit shocked about my outfit. I rolled my eyes just as Christina came into the room. She glared at me before sitting on Will's lap.

"Doesn't matter" I said, defeated. I didn't want to list all the bad things I was thinking about in my head. I turned around to walk out, but bumped into something solid.

When I looked up and gasped when I realised it was Four. He smirked at me, before laughing. He leaned in close to my ear, grazing his lip against and whispered in me ear, so no one else but I could hear.

"Nice outfit. You should wear it more often". He pulled back, and smirked again to my shocked expression.

I huffed before running upstairs and put on something more appropriate. When I walked back down, I tried to look calm but all I could think about was Four's lips. They felt warm and soft against my ear, making me feel a strange sensation in my stomach. I ignored it, and sat down in the only empty seat left, next to Four.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the conversation and ate the meat, which wasn't so bad.

After lunch I was assigned by Four to clean up, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. Everyone left me, and so I tided up. After I while someone walked in, but I hadn't taken notice.

I finally looked up when they started to help me clean.

"You know, for someone as strong headed as you, you also seem to be kind a nice sometimes, if you want to be" Four said, washing the plates in front of him.

"Thank you so much Four, that totally doesn't make me feel like a bitch anymore" I said back, adding some sarcasm to it. He scoffed and handed me the clean plate. We worked in silence for the next 10 minutes before we were finished. I thanked him quietly before retreating to my room.

* * *

I must had been tired because when I woke up later, It was dark, and all the shutters where closed. I looked over at the bed next to me, and was horrified to find Four sleeping in the bed.

I got up, and jumped on him, making him jump as well.

"What the hell!" he sat up and I realised how close we actually were.

"What are you doing Tris" he asked calmly. He stuttered a little, trying to come up with an explanation, and trying not to look at his lips at the same time.

"What are you doing in Christina's bed?" I ask in the same clam matter. He smiled a little, squinting at me before looking away. When he looked back I realised his arms had snaked around my body, and trapping me to him.

"Well, when you had your little hissy fit at lunch, Chris heard the whole thing. So she asked me to sleep in here since I am Will's roommate".

I sighed and looked down. I closed my eyes and without thinking I rested my head against his broad chest.

"I am a bitch?" I asked quietly to him. He stroked my hair for a long time before answering.

"I think your strong headed. And if something doesn't go your way you get upset. you haven't been with another human for 3 years Tris. It's understandable why are acting this way, but you need to understand that not everything is always going to be what you want it to be. Apologies to her tomorrow. She may be a pain in the ass, but she can be nice if she wanted to".

I smiled against him and pull back. I thank him before climbing under the covers of my bed.

"Night Tris".

"Night Four".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 5- morning

**Thanks for waiting.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

Four. He was all I could think about. For all the wrong reasons.

I glared at him from across the dining table, arms crossed while he held a smirk on his face. I was pissed at him, for all the right reasons. He just had to make me look like an idiot this morning. He crossed his arms too, copying me with everything I did now. I grunted, annoyed with him. Annoyed with everything he did to me.

Let me start from the beginning.

This morning when I woke up, still tired from sleeping well. Four was also awake, climbing out of Chris's bed, completely naked. I didn't scream, or yell. I knew I looked shocked. I felt shocked with his bare butt in my face. I felt myself go red with embarrassment. I mean my god! Four was naked. He sleeps naked! Although I didn't want to admit it to myself, he did have a nice ass.

My jaw was still hanging when he decided to turn around. He glanced over his shoulder to me, smirking when he realised I was checking him out. I mean in my defence, he was just standing there, NAKED, in front of me. I mean who wouldn't check him out.

"You like what you see?" He asked, smirking at me. I finally looked up at him, before burying my face in my pillow. I was totally embarrassed that he caught me in the act.

He laughed at me before I heard him exciting the room. I turned to lay on my back, before covering my eyes with my arms. Great! Now I was thinking of his butt. I grunted before sitting up in bed. I rolled my eyes, knowing I was going to get crap from him.

Oh you thought that was it? Oh no. I made another mistakes this morning.

Still in my tired state, I walked towards the bathroom, walking in and started undressing for a shower. I turned the tap on, adjusting the water until it was just right before climbing in. I smiled and closed my eyes with the welcoming heat of the water rushing down on me.

And then the door opened. You see, my dad was too cheap before all of this to install curtains in the shower, and although he had a glass door, it didn't make any of us feel secure and safe while showering.

And I forgot to lock the door.

Four's head poked through the door, and immediately started grinning. I screamed and covered my body instantly.

"Agh! Four get out!" I yelled at him. He laughed, shaking his head before exiting the bathroom. He just saw me naked. That asshole just saw me naked. I mean, we technically were even, but that didn't make me feel any better.

I finally relaxed and got out of the shower. I wrapped the white towel around me, throwing my dirty clothes in the wash bin before exciting the bathroom, only to see Four waiting for me.

He smirked at me before leaning down to my ear, grazing his lips against it before whispering to me.

"Nice body. Now where even".

He pulled back smirking again, while I glared at him. I stormed off towards my bedroom. I turned around to him, who was still staring at me. I smiled before slamming my door shut.

I sighed loudly before getting changed into some jeans and a jumper. It was cold today and it would be colder outside, so I was prepared.

I walked out of my room, rolling my eyes when I walked past the bathroom. I also walked past Shauna and Zeke making out which was disgusting to watch.

I walked downstairs, still mad with Four walking in on me, and turn into the kitchen seeing mostly everything in here, expect for the couple upstairs and Four. I looked over at Christina, smiling, hopefully forgiving me for flipping out. She smiled back and patted on the seat next to her.

I sat down next to her, grabbing her hand with both of mine. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I was tired and having you guys around made me realise how real this is getting. I'm not used to this and I'm trying. So please, just bare with me for a couple of weeks".

"I forgive you Tris. Yes, what you said hurt but I totally understand where you're coming from. I wouldn't like to wake up and see some couple making out next to me. Forgive me?" she asked genially.

I laughed before embracing her with a hug. I missed her being around me. She may be annoying, but I loved her no matter what. Even though we met a couple days ago.

Dad had made breakfast, which was some eggs we got from the kitchen coop out the back, and some bacon he made with the pig the boys found yesterday. Everything seemed to be fine until Four walked in.

He was looking straight at me, giving me a look like he knew what everything looked like underneath. And technically he did, which was annoying. He sat across from me at the dining table, leaning forward with his arms crossed, smirking at me.

I glared at him and that's how we got here.

Once we finished breakfast I was assigned to clean up, and it just so happened that Four volunteered to help me for some god damn reason.

We washed in silence, I washing the dishes, while he dried them. this was the same thing that happened yesterday. But this time he was smirking like the asshole he is the whole entire time, while I glared at the plates and bowls I was scrubbing.

Eventually we finished, and when I tried to exit the room, he cornered me. He looked down at me before grabbing my hips and lifting me up, placing me on the counter so I could be eye level with him.

"May I say Tris, you have a fine body" He said slyly, grinning from ear to ear. He was enjoying this, making me squirm. I glared, but then decided to tease him too. Payback hurts like a bitch.

"You know, I've never seen a butt as amazing as yours" I said, trying to sound seductive, while tracing my finger down his black T-shirt. He looked down, obviously confused at my actions. He looked back up, realised what I was doing and smiled again.

"Who's butt are you comparing too? You brothers?" he whispered to me, pulling me closer to him. I was right in front of him, and for some reason I didn't want to pull away.

"You know this thing called movies? That's what I compare too". I said tracing his face, starting from his eyebrow slowly working all the way down to his lips. I stoped there, tracing them slower, never leaving Four's gaze.

He looked down at me, lips slightly parted. He started sucking on my thumb when my dad walked in.

"Someone going to explain what this is?" he asked both of us. I pushed Four back, mouth opened and turned to dad.

"Nothing" I said to him, looking at Four. he was scratching the back of his head, looking between me and dad. He didn't have an answer either. In all honesty, I didn't know what happened between me and Four.

We were just teasing each other; from what happened this morning, and next thing I know he's sucking on my thumb while I suddenly might have been turned on. I didn't really know what or how that felt, but I'm pretty sure that was it.

"Nothing happened? so Four sucking on your thumb was nothing?" Dad asked again, smirking at us. he was enjoying this. I huffed and jumped down from the counter, making an exit from this scene.

"Tris, were going hunting again today if you want to come" Dad asked me. I looked back at him, taking a quick glance at Four before nodding my head. I quickly ran upstairs and shut the door to my bedroom.

"What's wrong with you?" Christina asked me. She was lying on her bed, reading one of my books. She put it down, looking down and up at me. She gave me a questioning look before sitting up and motioning me to sit next to her.

I reluctantly sat next to her, sighing before explaining myself to her.

"Well, me and Four might have been flirting and my dad walked in on us" I told her, looking up at her expression. She raised an eyebrow, smiling to herself. I rolled my eyes. She was also enjoying this.

"Really? How bad was the flirting?".

"He might have been sucking on my thumb while I might have sighed with satisfaction?" I told her, embarrassed by what just happened.

she covered her mouth, shocked with my explanation, before she smiled.

"You totally have a crush on Four" she told me, smirking.

"No I don't, just because I saw him naked…" I stoped at what I just said. I closed my eyes as I heard her shriek.

"You what!" she shook me. I pulled out of her grasped, hanging my head before laughing. This was ridiculous! I don't like Four.

"He sleeps naked. I woke up as he got out of bed and saw him. It's not a big deal" I told her, defending myself.

"Um, dude, this is a big deal" she told me, still in shock with what I just told her. I groaned and fell back on her pillow.

She lay down next to me, looking at me.

"So what now?" she asked me. I looked at the ceiling thinking before coming up with an answer.

"Forgot this day ever happened".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 6- Talks

**Sorry for the very, very long wait. I didn't know how to pick up from where i finished, but i finally did it.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Four POV

Did I seriously just do that with her? With Beatrice Prior? Why in the hell would I ever be interested in her? Sure, she's pretty, and smart, and funny, but why would I be interested in her? She's bossy, and rude, and snippy. I mean, she's a bitch.

I cannot believe I started sucking her thumb. Of all things her little, adorable thumb. I mean it wasn't my fault I was starting to feel a little turned on by her. this may be the first time in 3 years that someone has interacted with her, but my lord. She knew what she was doing to me and she was enjoying it.

God, I was going to get crap from the boys sooner or later. She would tell Christina, who would tell Will, who would tell everyone of mine and Tris's encounter.

I leaned my head against the wall of my new bedroom and sighed. This was not good. I had other things to worry about. Like surviving this stupid plague. I could die at any second and what I'm worried about is if some girl was turned on as much as I was.

Was she? I mean I know I am a good flirt, but did she seem interested in me? Not that I care wether or not she was interested in me or not, but still. Did I leave a mark on her?

Will walked in seconds later, smirking at me before sitting down on his bed, opening up a book Caleb gave him. He didn't say anything to me, not one thing. I squinted at him, waiting for some kind of response to what happened. but nothing happened. I was getting mad that he wasn't asking questions about what happened. I don't even know why I was caring, but I did. I wanted him to ask me questions, but he wasn't.

Finally when someone called us for lunch, his attention was on me.

"So, you made out with Tris's thumb in front of her dad. Real smooth Four" he told me before walking out of our room. I stood dumbfounded. I would at least think he would be interested in how it started, but he wasn't. He was… bored.

I followed after him, only to bump into Tris of all people. She looked up at me, going bright red before chasing after Christina. I smirked after her and followed her down to the kitchen where we were having lunch. Since we weren't going hunting till later, there was no good meat in the house, so we had tinned spaghetti. Which wasn't so bad.

Lunch wasn't that bad too, but I was put next to Tris, in closed by Will and that stupid girl Christina. Christina is not someone to have a conversation with. She will make the conversation about her, and then move onto a different topic, which still involved her.

I kept bumping my leg into Tris, on accident. I was one of those people who needed to bounce their leg when they sat down. it was out of impulse, but her leg was too close for comfort and I kept banging it. She was getting annoyed by this too.

She kept hitting my leg back, glaring at me, or even shoving me sometimes. It was a cute effort, but I was a lot stronger then she was, and everyone knew it. Sure, she had a good body, and was fit, but I was a lot stronger then she would ever be.

By the end of lunch, everyone was watching us, especially now since Tris was whispering shit into my ear.

"Will you please stop showing your liking to me. I'm not interested".

"Please. If I was interested in you, I would let you know".

"Like when you sucked my thumb? Does that count?".

I growled at that comment. I was getting mad now. She didn't need to bring that up. Maybe I did enjoy that interment moment, but that was nothing. She was nothing. At least I thought she was nothing.

When lunch finally finished, I quickly exited from the room, an retreated to my room. Just as I made it to the door, I felt a warm, soft hand on my arm. I looked down to see Tris smiling up at me. I knew she was faking it. I smirked back and motioned her to come into the room. She took my offer and walked into the room, towards my bed.

"Can we talk about what happened this morning?" She asked as she sat down crossed legged onto the bed. I followed after her, sitting on the edge of the bed and nodded.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but it will never happen again, right?" She asked me. I felt a tinge of hurt in my chest, but ignored and nodded at her. She smiled, nodding her head and leaned back against the bed rest. I smiled at her, taking her in.

she was pretty, really pretty. She had shiny blond hair, bleached from the sun. Her grey blue eyes shined in the afternoon light casting a orange glare into the room. She wore a long sleeved shirt, and some shorts showing off her short, thin legs. She was short, just reaching my chin, but she made up the shortness with her stubbiness.

She tilted her head at me, probably wondering what I was doing, but I shook my head and looked out the window. The sun was bright today, and the streets looked deserted. In moments like this, when I was looking at Tris, you forget that there are no other humans outside those doors expect for the ones in here.

"Four. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Tris spoke up in the silence we shared. I looked back at her, nodding before resting on my back, placing my arms behind my head, and closed my eyes.

"What happened to your parents?". My parents. I had a lot to say about them.

"Don't know, don't care" I responded blankly. I didn't want her to ask more questions about it, but she did.

"What do you mean? They just left your life and that's it?" I could feel her shift on the bed, coming closer towards me. I suddenly felt her warm breathe on my cheek. I flinched a little of the closeness, but went along with her game anyway.

"My dad was a dick. He beat my mom a lot when I was little. When I was 10, she left me and dad, walking out on us one night. Next thing I know he takes his anger from work, home and mom leaving us on me. I was just 10, I didn't know any better. I went to school with the bruises, not thinking about them until some teacher calls he police on dad for child abuse. He told me he was making me a better man. Man, I was a dumb kid. He didn't get charged because he told them I run into a wall, cheek first. Police believed it and left me with him. Beat me every night until that day the disease broke out. He was watching TV when I bolted. I ran to the only place I thought was safe. All of us leaving here knew each other in some way. Zeke was my best friend at the time and still is. We ran to that spot we always go to on a Friday, and waited for them to come. It was abandoned train carriage, were I would go to every time my dad would do something crazy. They all came, running with bags and food, telling me there parents went to some school function and all got sick. Infected. We ran for our lives, and ended up in that spot you guys found us in. that's where our lives were. I guess its better now being with you guys".

Silence fell between us; I opened one eye, glancing at Tris. She looked upset, shocked. Mostly she looked sorry that she asked. It felt good getting that off my chest.

"I'm sorry. About that" She whispered to me. I closed that eye and shrugged. Its not her fault my dads a bastard and my moms a bitch.

The silence was annoying me now. She didn't do anything. She just kept still and didn't move. Finally I felt the bed move, my eyes following, where she sat on the bench under the window.

She looked out the window, not saying one thing. Both of us didn't say anything for a long time. But she finally spoke.

"My mom got sick. From the cancer, not the mutation thing. She was dying and we couldn't save her" She was crying. She kept talking and she was crying. I walked over to her, and sat next to her. I didn't know what to do. I sat facing the wall, arms crossed and listened to her.

"Dad was one of the people working on the cure for cancer. Said it would save everyone suffering from it. God he was stupid. So was that stupid doctor who helped him. When they gave it to that little boy and he survived. I met him you know. He was nice, and sweet. He was my age. Then he turned. I couldn't believe it. No one in the city did. But when the outbreak started, people started to flee. Dad was asked to leave the second the boy turned, but he stayed along side Dr Robert Neville. Trying to find some cure for this. Mom wouldn't leave his side, so we all stayed. She died three weeks later due to the lack of medical help. We buried her. She died because of my dad's stupid mistakes. Its all his fault!" She screamed, the water works still happening.

I pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into my chest. I don't do this. I don't hug people; I especially don't care about some girl. I guess Tris wasn't some girl to me anymore.

She was more then just some girl. She was a girl who fought for her rights to be here. She was a girl who stood up to me, when no other girl had ever done before. She was a girl who teased me, and bullied me, but was all for the fun of it. She was a girl who wasn't interested in me and it confused me.

She was a girl who made me smile every time I thought of her.

She pulled back, wiping her eyes and laughing a bit. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. He probably heard me too".

"You had to get it out of your system. He'll forgive you. He seems like a good dad". My hands were still wrapped around her. she shifted so that she rested her head on my shoulder, holding my arm wrapped around her neck, while she played with my other hand with hers.

"He's been the best" She whispered. I smiled down at her, resting my chin on the top of her head. She smelt like strawberries. I haven't eaten a strawberry in so long.

I suddenly had the erg to kiss her. I don't know where it came from or why I wanted to. I just did. I suddenly pulled back from her, standing and walking out of the room. She didn't say anything, which made me feel like a jerk.

I walked outside, towards the park across the road and sat in the old playground. It would be getting dark soon, but right in this moment of time I didn't care. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hearing howls coming back to me. Just as I was about to go back, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind me.

I looked around, trying to see what the noise was, but was shocked to see someone standing behind the bushes. Someone I knew very well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
